


Mayhem and Magic

by Dellessa



Series: Mayhem and Magic [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Chance events, and some not so chancy ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patrickthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Patrickthewriter).



> Title: A Chance Meeting  
> Verse: Transformers Multi-continuity AU/Harry Potter Crossover  
> Series: Pursuit /Harry Potter  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Pairings/Characters: Hound, Luna Lovegood  
> Prompt: Luna Lovegood in a robotic wonderland  
> Word Count: 571  
> Summary: Hound takes a walk and finds something odd.  
> Note: December 2011: A Drabble a Day.

Luna looked out her window of her home in Ottery St. Catchpole. She leaned out and tried to make sense of the sight before her. She tried to make sense of the creature tromping about in her front yard. Her curiosity---as it usually does---got the better of her and she ventured out, all wide-eyed, her turnip earrings dangling from her ears. She grabbed her wand as she strode out the door. One could never be too careful. She had learned that in recent years.

“What are you doing in my yard?” She asked, her voice higher than normal as she finally took in the real size of the creature. She looked up, and up, and up.

The creature looked down at her,it’s eyes glowing blue. “Oh, hello.”

“Ah...Hello?” Luna said, craning her head and looking at the creature. “Ah...what are you exactly? A golem? An automaton?”

Hound blinked down at her, accessing his Wifi for a moment to find out what exactly the odd girl was speaking of. “No...I am not either of those. I am an Autobot. A Cybertronian.”

Luna looked at him blankly.

“My name is Hound.”

“Oh, I’m Luna. Who made you?”

“Primus, I suppose. I am not from here, child.”

“You sound American.”

Hound laughed, “I’m not really. I’m from much farther away than that.”

“China then?”

“No, my dear, much farther than that.” Hound couldn’t help but smile, she was a funny little thing.

Luna pinched her lips together, “How can you be any farther away than that?”

“Space, you know.”

“Oh.” Her blue eyes widened. “Oh. Space, yes I see that is....marvelous.” She beamed at him. “Why are you here, though? In all honesty it is very unusual to see muggles here. Sometimes they wander in. It doesn’t happen very often.not that you are a muggle, mind you, but you don’t seem very magic either.”

“Muggle?”

“People who have no magic.”

Hound blinked his baby-blue optics at her and tried to decide if she was being serious, if she was mad, or what exactly was going on. “Magic?”

She smiled dreamily, “Yes.” She pulled out her wand, “Aguamenti.” Water burst from the wand in a wide arc before abating. “Magic. You know.”

Hound just stared. “No...I really didn’t know. I...how very interesting.”

Luna nodded vigorously, turnips swaying with the movement of her head. “I know!”

“I---wow.”

Luna giggled. “So, Hound, why are you here?”

“Enjoying the countryside. I came with a diplomatic mission from Autobot City---it’s in the States. ” He sat down, watching the child. Although---upon closer inspection---he realised she was not so much of a child, just small and slight. He found it odd that she did not know what a Cybertronian was, or an Autobot. Most of the world was still buzzing about them since they had came out of hiding. Case in point that was why he was here. He had helped set up the embassy in the United Kingdom. He couldn't say that he agree with Prime’s choice of ambassadors, but it was not his place to say otherwise.

“Oh. Perhaps I could show you around then?” Luna beamed he was nothing at all like the creatures her father had dragged her to see and search for time and time again.

“I think I would like that.” Hound said. He had the distinct feeling this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	2. A Not So Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures in Axiom Nexus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Not So Chance Meeting  
> Continuity: Multi-continuity/Crossover (Dr.Who, and Harry Potter)  
> Rating:T  
> Content advice: Xeno. Slash.  
> Prompt(s): Crossover (December Drabbles). Prompt #2 Time travel for tf_speedwriting.  
> Characters: Hound, Luna Lovegood, Vector Prime, Miles Lancaster, Various other Mirages and Hounds, A Jazz, and Mentions of Dr. Who and a few other versions of Vector Prime.  
> Summary: This is cracky. :3 Magic is just a word for things that are not scientifically understood.  
> Words: 748

Luna followed Hound through the streets of the city. Axiom Nexus he called it. It reminded her of Diagon Alley, only...not. It was more. It was secret, and it boggled Luna’s mind. They had met with Silverbolt when they first arrived, were given identification, and went on their merry way.

She had not seen other Luna’s, but there were other Hounds. There was one whose armor was different, more angular and sharp. He had traveled with a blue mech and a blond haired boy named Miles---who was very American, and had gawked at her. She was not particularly impressed with him. But she never was with Americans: wizards or muggles.

They had met another Hound who was hanging out with the same blue mech and a black and white one. They seemed to be on a mission, what she did not ask, and tried not to gape when the blue mech winked out of sight. “Just like my own Mirage!” Hound commented, and she knew she would have to meet this Mirage character is they ever got back. She was not sure she approved of the possessive tone in his vocalizer.

They came upon yet another Hound that was the wrong color, and made Luna feel distinctly uncomfortable. He was followed by a half invisible bot, who he ignored as it complained seemingly endlessly. “Is that a ghost?!?” Luna had exclaimed, this at least was a subject she was on terra firma about. They looked like they were up to no good, which Luna found odd. On the whole Hound had the best of intentions. So, they did not talk to this pair and went on their way.

“So, why are we here again?” Luna asked, sitting on Hound’s shoulder, and looking half wilted. Her feet were sore. She could not, in all honesty remember being that tired since the Battle of Hogwarts. Thankfully, she was not covered and soot and dirt this time.

“Oh, we are here to see a mech.”

“Aaannny mech in particular? Because you if it’s just a random one we should find a Bluestreak. He’s always funny. Adorable, honestly.”

Hound barked a laughed, “A particular one, actually. Vector Prime.”

“That time-traveler-ie one. Right. I thought Primes couldn’t come here.”

“Well, actually just Optimus’. Not all Primes.”

“You people and your rules.”

Hound just smiled indulgently.

“He isn’t going to be like that talky bloke that kept calling himself a Doctor, is he?” Luna frowned.

“No, not the version we are hunting for.”

“No blue box then? I guess that is good. He kept staring at me like I was...I don’t know even. I don’t see what is so amazing about magic, but whatever.” She paused, “What do you mean this version isn’t...Merlin’s beard, you are serious, aren’t you?

“Of course I am.” Hound said, “One version of Vertor Prime is a Time Lord, I mean---they are all--or mostly all--- lords of time, but one is from Gallifrey. I can’t say I know how that works, all I know is he doesn’t get along with that versions Doctor. It is best we stay out of such things, they are dangerous creatures.”

“So was Voldemort, and look what happened to him.” She said in an edgy tone, all frivolity and whimsy leaving her for a moment. “One would think Megatron would fall as well.”

“One would think.”

“And that is why we are here?”

“After a fashion. Jazz’s last foray into Nemesis paid off. We got some information...granted it is not good. Prime wants Vector Prime’s opinion on it.”

“It?”

“Starscream is building a machine to bend time. One would assume to go back and manipulate the past. Perhaps to wipe us out. I don’t know. I’m worried.”

Luna wilted further if that was possible. “Starscream---is the screechy one?”

“Yes, that would be him.”

“Wonderful. A screechy bat-brain is trying to extinguish us all.”

“I couldn’t say it better, my dear.”

OoOoOoOoOo

Vector Prime’s home in Axiom Nexus was strange even by Luna Lovegood’s standards. There were clocks. So many, many clocks it bogged her mind. She turned around and round wondering just how anyone could tell what time it was, that is if this place had a time to tell. People could move and about and do things even while time was at a standstill from magic. Why so many then?

“I’ve been expecting you.” Vector Prime said as he let them inside.

Luna looked up, eyes wide. He was big. Bigger than Optimus Prime.

“Then you know about Starscream’s experiment?” Hound asked.

“I do,” Vector Prime replied, a tower of certainty. He seemed so firmly rooted, like Professor Dumbledore did when she was a mere first year.

“And you aren’t going to do anything about it?” She asked.

“I never said that.” Vector Prime said, sounding amused. “I think you can handle this on your own, though.”

He picked something off a hook in the wall. It glinted brightly, and he held it up, offering it to Luna. “I know your kind. You can use this, I believe?”

Luna took it automatically, her hand closing about the item hanging at the end of the gold chain. She opened her hand and gasped. A time-turner. She had not seen one since Hermione had carried one about at Hogwarts.

“I, yes, I can.” She blinked and groaned inside. This would make things far more complicated. She already avoided all of the science bots. Not that she thought that they would hurt her, but because they pestered her endlessly. Wheeljack wanted to know how she did what she did. ‘It’s magic’ wasn’t a sufficient answer for him. Adding time-travel to that mix. She didn’t even want to consider it.

“Don’t let Wheeljack have it.”

She groaned again. “I wouldn't dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-  
> ~I have bee wanting to use Axiom Nexus is a fic forever. It’s part of the Transtech continuity, and a hub for the multi-verse. See: http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Axiom_Nexus
> 
> ~This was requested by my finace, after a fashion. I wrote A Chance Meeting for one of my December Drabbles, and P said there should be more. I agree. I’m sure Luna and Hound could get into all kinds of trouble together, and I’m sure they will.
> 
> ~Just for fun here is where the other hounds were from:  
> *First Hound, Miles and Mirage they encounter- Pursuit-verse. There were in several of the http://dellessa.livejournal.com/tag/december%20drabbles%202011 - December Drabbles  
> *Second (Mirage, Jazz, Hound) are from http://dellessa.livejournal.com/1514784.html#cutid1 - Striving for Silence.  
> *Third Hound and Mirage who were the wrong color were in fact Shattered Glass Mirage and Hound.  
> *I'm sure they encountered a few more,and possibly would have even encountered a Luna or two had they stayed long enough http://dellessa.livejournal.com/1514784.html#cutid1


	3. Timeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Timeless  
> Continuity: Multi-continuity/Crossover (Dr.Who, and Harry Potter)  
> Rating: T  
> Content advice: Xeno maybe.  
> Prompt(s): Crossover (December Drabbles). Time travel.  
> Characters: Hound, Luna Lovegood, Vector Prime, The Doctor, Jack Harkness.  
> Summary: This is cracky. :3 Magic is just a word for things that are not scientifically understood.  
> Words: 630  
> Time: 113minutes. T_T

Luna gripped the time turned in her hand, looking at it for a long moment before slipping the necklace over her head. The chain was long and gold. She tucked the necklace into her shirt hiding it from sight. It made her more than a little nervous.

She frowned, hearing the most peculiar of thrumming noises. It was a noise she had heard before. It stopped as suddenly as it began. Her frown deepened and the pounding on the door began. “Are you expecting company, Vector Prime?”

“As a matter of fact I am. That would be your help, I do believe. “

“Help?!” Luna yelped. “You said we could---that you wouldn’t---. You said I could handle this on my own.”

“I did, indeed.” Vector Prime agreed. “A little help shouldn’t hurt though. Right?” He asked looking to Hound.

Hound looked torn for a moment. “He is right Luna.”

Vector Prime beamed and crossed the room, throwing the door open.

“Doctor.” Luna said, eying the “talky bloke.”

“Why Miss Lovegood, fancy meeting you here.” The Doctor beamed.

“I. Am. Not. Going anywhere with him!” She said throwing her hands up.

The Doctor came into the room, a man in a black trench-coat trailing behind, smirking.

Luna glared at them both. She didn’t know who he was but if he was with the Doctor he was equally shifty. “I’m not going anywhere with him.” Luna repeated, to Hound, her tone turning pleading.

“We aren’t so bad, I promise.” The smirking man said holding out his hand.

“You’re American.” She accused.

“Guilty as charged.” He laughed, “Jack Harkness. And you must be Luna Lovegood, and Hound? I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

“I’m sure.” She said, back up until she bumped into Hound’s leg.

“Luna.” Hound said in a calming tone.

“Don’t you dare side with them.”

“I wasn’t...you just need to be reasonable. We need all of the help we can get, sweetspark.”

She threw up her hands, “Sweet Merlin.”

“I don’t think he has anything to do with it.” Jack said.

She stomped over to the man, her index finger pointing at him in a threatening manner. She poked him in the chest. “What do you even know of it?”

“Quite a bit, actually. My former partner is part of your issue I believe. From what we can tell he has been supplying much of the tech for Starscream.” He shrugged, but the smirk never left his face.

“Partner?” Luna asked slowly, looking between the Doctor and Jack.

“They were once partners in the Time Agency.” The Doctor added helpfully. “The disbanded Time Agency.”

“Doesn’t sound so disbanded to me.” Luna grumbled, eyeing the doctor who was fiddling with that odd wand of him. Metal. It was blasphemous.

“You truly should be on your way, children. As trite as it is to say time is running out.” Vector interrupted.

Hound ducked his head, “As he says. I am sorry Luna, but we must go. We can---we can settle any disputes after the fact.”  
“Fine.” Luna said, her shoulders hunching. “Just keep that thing away from me.” She said, pointing her wand at the Doctor’s sonic screw-driver.

The Doctor looked insulted for a nano-second. “As you say,” He shrugged and motioned them to follow. The blue box was waiting outside.

“Hound won’t fit through that door.” Luna said a frown in her tone.

“He certainly will”, the Doctor said. He fiddled with the sonic screwdriver for a moment, and motioned Hound to step through the door. The door expanded even as it stayed the same, and Hound stepped through and into the awaiting room. It made Luna’s eyes hurt to watch it.

“Wonderful.” She sighed, following.

“Just think of it as another grand adventure.” The Doctor beamed, herding her and Jack inside.

She stepped inside the seemingly small booth, and into a cavernous room. It was not so different that many room in Hogwarts, or even her own home for that matter. It was commonplace. She had been, if she were honest to herself, been expecting more with all of the fuss they had been putting up.

The Doctor looked at her expectantly.

She blinked back at him.

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Aren’t you shocked?”

“About what?”

“The room it’s bigger---”

“--On the inside than it is the outside? It would be shocking had I not seen it a million times before, thank you very much.” If she was more like Pansy Parkinson she would have rolled her eyes and made a snide comment. As it was she gave him a bland little smile. “A million and one, I am sorry.”

The Doctor opened his mouth, blinked and snapped it shut. For once he really did not know what to say.


	4. Mind the Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have Tardis, will travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Mind the Magic  
> Verse: Multi-continuity AU  
> Series: Mayhem and Magic  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Pairings: Hound/Luna, Doctor, Jack Harkness.  
> Summary: Have Tardis, will travel.  
> Note: I don’t own anything. :D  
> Prompt: Magic (December Drabbles)  
> Word Count: 709

Luna stared distrustfully at both Jack and the Doctor. She trusted them nearly as far as she could throw them, and with her slight figure that was not very far indeed. She grasped the time turner in her hand, half afraid to let it go.

“Luna?” Hound whispered.

“Yes, Hound?”

“It will be okay. I know it will.”

He kept saying that. She wasn’t sure she bought it. Not in this instance. “I know, love.” She inched closer to him, her eyes not leaving the other pair. Her fingers itched to draw her wand. Even she could admit the war had made her twitchy. It changed her as much as she would like to pretend otherwise. She was far less quick to trust. It would be over soon enough, she hoped. They just had to stop Starscream. It couldn’t be THAT hard. She hoped.

Hound picked her up, and cradled her to his chest, she didn’t protest. She couldn't stand to see him this morose.

The Doctor watched. Clearly, he wanted to ask. She glared to keep his questions at bay. It was none of his business. It was tempting to apparate home, but she was still not sure if she could take Hound with her. Truly, she had never moved anything that big through the magical aethers, and she was afraid if would hurt him. Or even, cause them to splinch.

Now, that would be embarrassing, and would cause one too many questions. Worst of all, she would have to summon help..possibly from that Doctor. What could he know about such things?

Their blue conveyance began fluxing again, making those eerie noises Luna did not quite trust.

They had arrived...somewhere...Luna was not sure that where was. The Doctor merely said it was where they were supposed to be. As if that was any kind of answer. Slowly, they all peered outside the doors and into the fog shrouded lands around them. The green grass, the hills, England, home, it shook her to her very core as the right sort of magnetic fields tickled her magical-whatever that made her tick.

She could feel protection spell that surrounded the land around her home tinging at her own personal protections. It was both a feeling of belonging and a warning. Something was decidedly wrong. She frowned and walked, not looking back to see the others trailing behind her.

Many people, or even wizards, do not understand the fundamental nature of magic. It is, often, tied to a person, part of their very being. That being said, some places just like people, are filled with the ephemeral stuff as well. Hogwarts being the easiest example to name. It is so full that it has become, after a fashion, sentient. There is a countless number of such locations. Some weak, some as brilliant as Hogwarts, and they are all tied together. Faint lines, strong lines, magic ebbs and flows between them like lifeblood. At least, this would have been how Professor McGonagall would have put it in a very dry lecture on the subject. Very few wizards truly understood this, too tied to their own life-force and power they can see little else.

Luna, however, was not one of those wizards. She had seen life and death, the veil beyond at such a young age it had changed her. Sometimes, she just wished her difference from most wizards and witches, she only saw thestrals. Some would say she was not quite right because of it. She could feel and see the ebb and flow of magic as it pulsed through the leylines that tied them to the very earth.

Those leylines told her something was not right. Far from it. Something was leaching on that lifeblood.

“No, no, no. He can’t.” she ground out, stomping now, the anger that had been building up  
getting the better of her.

“What is wrong?” Hound asked.

“I know where he is.” Luna ground out her connection racing along the lines to the source of the disturbance. It took every ounce of strength not to grab her wand and rush off herself, but in such a state, she could not trust herself not to splinch herself. Again, she wished to avoid those awkward questions when an angry glance would no longer do.

“Well that is useful.” Jack said jogging up to them. “Where?”

“Stonehenge.” The Doctor and Luna said at the same time.

“Why?” Hound frowned.

“Because he is siphoning off power from it to power the time-machine.” Luna said, touching her time-turner. It nearly floated in her hand, as if it was being drawn to the location like a piece of divining equipment.

Hound stopped where he was, “How would he even do that?”

“Oh, I’m sure he has help.” The Doctor said in a thoughtful tone, looking up himself. He stuck his tongue out as if tasting the very air. He breathed in deeply. Luna had to wonder just what sort of creature this alien was, and what his own ties were to the elemental forces.

Deciding to do something, Hound transformed, and they all climbed in, Luna settling herself into the driver’s seat, she touched the steering-wheel feeling more worried than she let on.

“Well, the surprises keep coming,” Jack pet the dashboard like he might stroke an arse.

“He has to have help, a wizard or witch...but who.” She wracked her brain, the possibilities were endless, and none of them good she realized, even as she nudged Jack’s hand away from getting too close to Hound’s gearshift.

OoOoOoOo

The Salisbury Plain was bathed in darkness once they made their way there. Hound had managed an hour and a half drive in just shy of an hour. It had been a nail-biting experience, not that she would admit it to Hound.

Still, Luna reached out with her own senses, and tried to locate the disturbance in the larger grid. They were not at the henge itself, but close, so close.


End file.
